


Sharp Wits and A Sharp Blade

by zelo



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelo/pseuds/zelo
Summary: The blissful feeling of adrenaline coursing through your veins while you take out enemies is great! Being a Marmoran commander also means you're irreplaceable to Kolivan.Although, the tides seem to turn once a Paladin shows up and now you're not on cloud-nine anymore.





	1. Prologue

As a well-respected commander of the Blade of Marmora, it didn't take long for news to travel to you.

The leader of the Blade of Marmora, Kolivan, had ordered you to be one of those to greet the two newcomers and only to fight when they become a severe threat. The latter portion of the order would've made you whine, if it wasn't Kolivan's orders.

He knew you itched to fight and he also knew that during the strenuous trials, you would be an unfair challenger to the red paladin.

Kolivan explained that it was to give lower rank Blades practice, but you knew that he also didn't trust you to keep a leash on your fighting skills for the newcomer. So here you were, moments later, in an annoyingly safe room with: The Black Paladin, Kolivan, and fellow Blades. Staying in the shadows, overwatching the room in case the Black Paladin stepped out of line.

Although, there wasn't an order of _not_ watching the screen.

You were sure it didn't take the observation skills of a commander to spot the flames in the newcomer's eyes. Eyes that held anger, passion, and willpower like you had never seen before. You felt idiotic that you were enchanted by the passion, even as the trials had shifted against his favor near the second half. Watching him limp after the cut almost made you hiss, too empathetic for your own good.

You mentally slapped yourself as you observed the challenger on the screen. Who was to say that you didn't see yourself in him? His agility with the blade (that he was adamant in not handing over) and his refusal to give up gave you a feeling that he was definitely stubborn and also a strange thrill...

Exhilaration. That's what it was observe him. Every strike, every hitch of his breath, every movement, it was exhilarating. It was almost as if you were in the battle yourself. Again, _almost_.

You could feel it in your bones. The sweeping kicks, the quick punches, the panting and fighting until every intake of breath was similar to shards of glass in your lungs. Oh, how your toes almost curled at the adrenaline during fights. The thrill of battle, the satisfying feeling of pummeling enemies into the ground.

Then, like an addictive yet frustrating video game, the action stopped with player one deciding to jump down into one of the holes. Well, that certainly wasn't how most games went, but it sure seemed like a game over if anything.

You, admittedly, were quite impressed though. Impressed not only at the bravery of jumping into a mysterious hole, but also the rash action and it's stupidity.

Judging by body language, the paladin in the room was definitely tense at his companion collapsed on the floor. The paladin made his concerns known, and it didn't take long for Kolivan to speak and only frustrate him more.

Shifting between concern and amusement yourself, you watched as the black-haired male's features contorted with what you could only assume as pain.

 _Knowledge or death_ , you said mentally. It seemed like Kolivan had the same thought as he repeated it back to the black paladin.

It was the Blade of Marmora's motto, just like Zarkon had 'victory or death'. You held back a scoff, _'victory or death' my ass_. There was far more in the universe than winning. Sure, battling was great and all, but music and so many other things are great too.

Although, as you looked back to the violet-eyed male, you couldn't help but wish that he would recieve knowledge - not death. Even though you were a commander, you knew how the trials were (also, he was an underdog, how could you not root for the underdog?).

Suddenly, there was a hologram in the room with the challenger and you bit back a smile. He was standing and talking to a hologram of the black paladin, now known as Shiro. Interesting that _he_ was the one the raven-haired boy wanted to see the most. And that very reason seemed to be the last straw for Shiro.

You stepped forward to help fellow Blades restrain Shiro as he yelled furiously for his companion. Unable to keep yourself from thinking that that was why he had white bangs, that enormous concern he seemed to manifest towards the raven-haired boy, and not some unfortunate dye job.

"You're going to kill him! I need to go see Keith! He needs help!"

 _Keith, huh?_ Nice to put a name to a face.

Your train of thought was interrupted as everyone began to stumble, your eyes widening behind the mask. Kolivan bellowed out that Voltron was attacking and the Shiro, ever-so desperate retorted with: "It's the red lion! It's trying to save Keith!"

Soon enough, with much stumbling and yelling, you were down in that same room with this alleged Keith.

Once all the pressure seemed to weigh on Keith's shoulders, (because his over-bearing lion was gonna destroy the Marmora base), he agreed to give the blade back - spouting some dramatic speech over it. And that was when _it_ happened.

It took everything to keep yourself from whistling at the sight. The blade was glowing.

The blade had outted the stubborn male as half-Galra and it seemed like the Blades weren't the only ones surprised as the two paladins were equally stunned. And after the paladins left with Kolivan, (to officially establish the alliance between Voltron and the Blade of Marmora), masks were turned off as hoods were drawn back.

Most of those around you exchanged murmurs of what would happen, and what the naive male had gotten himself into. It was when someone asked for your opinion on what had happened, that you realized you were biting your lip and completely zoned out to the point that you nearly missed what they asked. Apparently wanting to know what you thought of the challenger's fighting skills, as you had trained with Kolivan himself. It didn't take long for most of the attention to turn to your conversation in the room. You drew back your own hood, your mask automatically turning off.

"W-Well," you cleared your throat to get rid of your stutter. "He missed a couple of obvious weakpoints in the opponent's side, but he was determined to get to the other door. And he did. Although, his attacks could be improved greatly." You silently cheered. Back to your normal commander self on the exterior, your comrade didn't seem to sense the shift in you. Or at least you couldn't tell if they could, because their mask was still up.

But oh, you were shaking internally. How exciting! This place definitely needs more exciting people and you couldn't wait to personally get to know the rather cute challenger.

Your realistic side then brutally elbowed you in the gut. _Or maybe you won't ever get to know him personally. He's a paladin of Voltron, have you forgotten? Besides, you could always ask Kolivan for details anyway._

You let your realistic side take hold of your mind for the rest of the day. It was a coping mechanism that had kept away impossible fantasies from hurting you. Those wishes about the half-Galra male was just another one of those impossible fantasies.

Some miniscule portion of you fantasized about if you would get to know him personally though. Maybe more than you could ever dream of. More than your pessimistic side could ever stomp out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this is a pretty short chapter

It didn't take long for the challenger to come back actually. Perhaps it was a week or two that had gone by, but it certainly wasn't long.

It also wasn't long until Kolivan gave you the commands to train daily with the newcomer.

Not a group training.

A _one versus one_ training.

You bit your cheek and nodded obediently to the order. You hid the urge to clench your fists until you were no longer in the same room as the leader of the Blades.

Tomorrow, you were starting tomorrow, at ungodly hours in the morning so Keith could get training in before _his_ missions. While you, a _commander_ , had to obediently back away from those missions and order around the Blades. The Blades that you wouldn't have to take care of if Keith hadn't arrived. Because of Voltron's wonderful guest appearance, Kolivan had less time to be with the Blades and needed more time to handle foreign affairs and his new _special_ Blade.

You hadn't realized how hard you had been biting your lip until the bitter taste of iron hit you.

 _'Exhilarating'? The new Blade?_ You chuckled under your breath. _More like an exhilarating pain in the ass._

You held in the flaming rage until you had managed your way back to your quarters, retreating into your room and flopping on your bed to release a muffled scream into your pillow. Punching the innocent mattress until your boiling rage had simmered down to embers.

It wasn't that you didn't want to spend time with Keith. You definitely had felt joy seep into the marrow of your bones when he came back. It was the lack of importance that you hated. It was the feeling that Kolivan was shoving all the dirty work to you now that this new boy had strutted in.

You heaved out the deep breath that had burrowed into your chest. Your shoulders lost its tension and you sat up, staring blankly at the wall to try and collect your thoughts.

_Maybe it won't be so bad, training with the new hot male daily. After all, he didn't look so bad in the Blade suit._

You almost growled at the cooing voice inside of your head. That feminine side that you shoved deep down inside you (as soon as you had been announced as a commander) was now trying to resurface and take advantage of your rather vulnerable moment!

Sure, the voice was right though, and you couldn't stop your groan from the inevitable surfacing image of that Keith in his glorious suit.

 

♡ ♡ ♡

 

Now that you were staring at him behind your mask, you had to agree once more to that feminine voice.

Yes, he did look good in that Blade suit, annoyingly good in that Blade suit. It showed off his lean build. He didn't have way too much muscle and he also wasn't way too skinny either. The dark hues of the suit coordinated perfectly with his hair and brought out the unique violet color of his eyes.

You thanked your mask as it allowed your up-and-down looks at him to go unnoticed as he introduced himself to you.

You took his outstretched hand and replied with "Nice meeting you, Keith". Your voice was contorted and raspy with the mask and you didn't bother giving your name as you wanted to get this over with. Mornings were not your best friend, especially when you barely slept enough in the first place.

He gave you a wry smile, before letting go of your hand and taking a step back - already ready for action and orders.

"Let me see your stance with your blade," you commanded.

He got into position and you nodded, reverting into that serious observant commander.

"Okay," you adjusted one of his arms and took an identical stance parallel to him. "Now, try to pin me down," you challenged.

 

♡ ♡ ♡

 

He put up a good fight, but soon enough you had Keith raggedly breathing on the ground - a blade against his throat and your knee between his thighs.

It was to be expected though, as the male was far too used to having his lion as a clutch.

You got out of your position, sheathing your blade and standing upright. "You're far too spontaneous, you need to spend more time analyzing your opponent's moves." Brushing off imaginary lint from your shoulders, you half-turned and waved. "Alright, see you tomorrow, I gotta nap before I talk to my squadron."

Keith looked absolutely confused and disappointed, fumbling a bit before standing up and sheathing his own blade. "W-Wait- That's- That's it?"

"It's only your first day. I just needed to assess where you're at. Tomorrow is where the real fun begins." You turned on your heel, feeling his eyes bore into your back as you left the room. You bit back a grin, as you had a strong feeling that his jaw was slack and his mouth was hanging open out of surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

_Day 2 of training_.

 

You had slept more in advance this time.

However, now standing a few feet in front of Keith with your hands on your hips, you felt as if you still required more sleep.

Swallowing your yawn, you spoke, "Alright, let's focus on your hasty movements. You leave weak spots open when you try and fight back, which only widens the problem though. You have to become accustomed to your own weaknesses and fight based on them. Going up against someone skilled, they'll be able to detect them and use them to their advantage. Besides, they could always feign to hit an area and hit another area instead. What are you going to do when your enemy aims for your bicep and you block it, but they end up striking your heart instead? You need to have room for flexibility."

Unsheathing your blade, you took a couple steps back. Your feet hitting the malleable sparring mats you had set up earlier. It was a big square of sparring mats just in case one of you fell, although you had great confidence that it wouldn't be you doing the falling.

"Fight again, but this time, take your time analyzing me. Watch what sides I lean to and how I work my ways around it." You begun to prowl around Keith in a circle, feeling his eyes linger on your movements. _Good_ , you hummed, _he should be cautious_.

"You know, this is way harder with your mask on," he complained, furrowing his brows in concentration as he creeped closer, the purple mats melding to every imprint of his feet.

"You're going to have to be accustomed to both mask on and off. Eyes can lie to you Keith, and it's not like you could ask your enemy to take off their mask anyway." Using the complaints to your advantage, you aimed for his left hip and was met with a parry. You grinned behind your mask, "Sharp wits _and_ a sharp blade... Not bad. And here I thought all Paladins were good for was complaining."

"Not so bad yourself," he countered with a smug grin of his own as he followed your blade with his eyes. Within a few moments, he aimed for your neck and was met with a block.

"Tsk tsk, and here I thought you were improving," you let out a dramatic sigh, jumping backwards.

You could feel his frustration building. _Perfect_ , with his frustration, not only could you lecture him for pent-up anger during battle, but also his inevitable spontaneousness following it.

Sensing it with his next movement, his sheer desire to just get _one_ jab in, he ran and struck for your neck again and you blocked it. Deciding to take the upper hand, you lunged for his own neck and although he blocked it, the hilt of his knife smacked the side of your head and went flying.

His eyes widened and peered into your hood, "Holy shit- I'm sorry- Does it hu-".

You couldn't help but bend over in laughter. His move was so ridiculous that you couldn't help but laugh! How can you block someone's hit, but not keep a strong grip on the hilt of your own blade? You assumed he was keeping silent due to your laughter, but when you looked up - his look of surprise revealed different. "What? Is there something on my fa-"

Oh. _Oh._

You realized that, indeed, your hood was still up, but the hilt of his blade had triggered the mechanism that turned off the mask.

 

Silence.

Sputtering.

Silence.

 

Three.

Two. 

One.

"You're- Wait, y-you're a girl?" Absolutely stunned, his mouth was agape as he peered into your features confirming whether or not he was delusional.

"Yeah, _and_?"

"Why didn't you reveal this earlier?"

"You didn't seem to mind whether or not I was a girl moments ago. I didn't think it was important or required information. Besides," you gestured to your chest. "How did you not notice the bigger breast plate?"

"It's because I was too caught up in fighting you!" He exclaimed, acting as if it was common sense that it was mandatory to reveal your gender pre-combat and you had breached some godly code in not doing so. "Besides, your breast plate is not a big enough difference to notice," he quickly said out of the heat of the moment and the lingering surprise, obviously unaware of how his words sounded.

You, however, caught the words and bared your teeth in a hiss. "If you're not going to hit me, I'm going to hit you first for that comment instead".

"What did I do?!"

"Are you kidding me Keith? You just called my breasts small!" 

"No, I di-" Suddenly, his face turned beet red in realization and he sheepishly avoided your gaze. "Shit- I'm sorry- I didn't mean it like that."

You huffed and crossed your arms, "Maybe I should teach you manners instead of combat. Have you ever had a girlfriend before?" Well, of course he had, you mentally answered your own question to fill up his silence following afterwards. He was handsome, passionate, and determined (which was basically boyfriend material). 

Instead of recieving a cocky and defensive answer, like you had expected, Keith looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. His blush climbing rapidly to his ears. "W-Well, no- but-"

You held back the urge for your jaw to go slack with a swallow. A guy like that with a body like that didn't have a former girlfriend? Okay, he wasn't as built as his friend Shiro, but he was definitely still good-looking!

Despite the miniscule versions of yourself squealing in joy in your head, you forced some calm and collected composure to course through your veins. You cleared your throat and finally spoke, "Well... That makes a lot of sense."

"What do you mean, 'that makes a lot of sense'?" Keith, now offended, eununciated every syllable of your words with emphasis.

"Well," you crossed your arms as you searched for any type of moment that could serve as justification. "You did just call my breasts small."

"But that was because-"

"Excuses, excuses," you nagged, letting your arms fall to your sides. "Anyway, if you just want to argue all day, feel free to talk to someone else." You stretched your arms out before continuing, "I'm a busy girl and you're a busy boy. I'm sure you can find something to do as you are currently Kolivan's toy---"

Despite your honed reflexes, you hadn't been able to detect Keith's leg sweeping under your own. As your back hit the mat, you reached for your own blade only to have your wrist pinned above your head. Within a heartbeat, his legs had straddled your hips as his blade dug into the armor at your throat.

He leaned in close, hot breath fanning against you. "Even if the opponent looks one way, they can still strike somewhere else," he pulled away slightly with a smug grin. "Tsk tsk, and here I thought you were improving."

Letting out a breathy laugh, you gazed up at him with a smirk of your own. "Touché." In another few heartbeats, however, you unsheathed a blade from a compartment he had naively forgotten about and held your blade against his throat now.

You couldn't help the sudden satisfaction at the surprise on Keith's face, eyes wide with his lips slightly parted.

As if answering his unspoken questions, you continued. "You only pinned one wrist down Keith. Don't think a commander would have backups? Tsk tsk," you tossed right back at him. "You had me for a tick though, I have to admit."

He cursed under his breath and slowly pulled his blade back from you, hands going up in silent surrender. "Thought it was worth a try."

You didn't dare moving your blade away from him until he stood up fully. Standing up as well, you watched him until he sheathed his blade. "My name's (y/n)," you blurted out suddenly.

"(Y/N)..." He spent some time mulling over the name, as if taste-testing it in his head. "That was a good session (y/n)," he extended a hand toward you with a genuine smile.

Clasping his hand, you shook it while returning the smile. "You did some great work today,  Keith."

 

♡ ♡ ♡

 

And when you retreated back to your room later in the day, you released another muffled scream into your pillow.

That bright smile would surely haunt your dreams and thoughts for awhile.


	4. Chapter 4

A whole week had passed with Keith at the Blades' keep.

It was now your seventh day of training with Keith. Everyday had come equipped with sparring and playful banter back and forth.

Working up quite the sweat today, you gifted Keith another one of your classic smug grins. "You giving up?"

The only sounds audible were your panting breaths mingling with the male's in the spacious room. A comfortable silence filling the space between the two of you as you both struggled to still your rapid heartbeats.

The urge to flop onto one of the sparring mats was at an all-time high.

Adorning his own fair share of pespiration, Keith ran a hand through his hair; his other hand gripping tighter to the hilt of his blade. "Hell no. I can't have you crying about missing me afterwards, now can I?"

Letting out a breathy chuckle, you managed to quiet your breathing after a few moments.

"You're very considerate Keith." You sweetly replied as you took a step closer to him.

"Anything for a commander," he responded and took a surprising step closer as well.

"Anything for 'a commander'? So you'd be just as sweet to any other commander?" You flicked a brow up as the distance became shorter between you two.

"Why? Are you jealous, commander?" He retorted with another step. "I don't see the point of your question." Although the words may have seemed rude, the amusement dancing in his eyes confirmed the statement to be a mischievous taunt.

"The point," taking time to pop the 'p' , you continued. "Is to see if you're loyal. I think it's quite an important trait to have."

His determined violet eyes held your steady gaze.

_Step_.

"Oh, really? Well, you won't be disappointed to hear that you're the only commander I act this way with."

_Step_.

"Actually, I am quite disappointed in you Keith. Not for that reason though." You were now close enough to share a breath.

"What's the reason then?"

The final step, both literally and figuratively, as your lips were a few inches apart from each other and your plan had unraveled.

Your blade glinted as your arm angled against the male's back. Just a push could thrust the blade through the armor and into his heart.

"I'm disappointed that you didn't see this coming," you emphasized your point by lightly pressing your blade into him.

"Yeah?" His voice was soft, "Did you bother to look down?"

Your eyes flickered down and surprise etched into your features as you noticed the blade delicately pressing against your abdomen. A thrust and a turn of his blade could gut you on the spot. The thick armor must've deflected the feeling the blade press against you.

And those eyes, those violet eyes, were so entrancing that you hadn't noticed him slide the blide between the two of you. Quiznack, years of training your reflexes and violet eyes was the weapon that ultimately bested you.

Lips parting, then shutting, then parting; you stammered and struggled to formulate a response at the only object separating your bodies from each other.

Before you could realize what words were and how to speak, a familiar sounded out. 

The training doors had opened behind you.

Whoever was the cause of it had already seen the seemingly scandalous position.  No blade was visible to the outsider, as your arm was stretched around Keith and his blade was between the two of you. Without context, it seemed like a hug.

A hug that was going to turn into something more with the evident lack of distance.

So before the inevitable cliché of twisting out of your position and pretending as if nothing had taken place; Keith spoke quietly but clearly.

"Kolivan," he said as a mixture of both a question and a statement. Almost as if trying to confirm that Keith wasn't hallucinating and yes, this was actually real. Kolivan had stumbled upon the two of you seeming to be in a rather compromisable position.

You two definitely had the worst luck in the galaxy and now that comfortable silence was not so comfortable anymore.

"S-Sorry to interrupt," he cleared his throat. 

Stammering from Kolivan? That was a first from the usual calm-collected authority figure. Your hands itched to facepalm and your legs quivered with the urge to run out of the room and never return.

Kolivan definitely assumed he interrupted an intimate scene.

Keith, however, was eager to cut in, "Oh- No, don't worry. You didn't interrupt anything."

Kolivan looking like a father that had interrupted a scene and was experiencing secondhand embarrassment due to it. Still quite doubtful of Keith's claim, he paused, but then looked the two of you in the eye before sighing and speaking once more. "On more important matters, I'm holding a meeting for you two to partake in. If you don't mind-"

"We don't mind!" You and Keith said in unison, both of you far too eager to retreat from the awkward situation.

 

♡ ♡ ♡

 

Now, as you sat around a table with eight other Blades, you wondered if you had been naive not to reject the meeting offer. The training with Keith was far more interesting than this meeting.

You held back the urge to fall onto the desk and sleep. God, you were so tired. Keith, who was sitting beside you, mimicked your exhaustion. Your eyes had almost closed shut until Kolivan surprised you again, reaching the end to his lengthy explanation. Your senses heightening and your ears perking at the words.

'A mission for the two of you'. That was all you needed to hear to pique your interest.

"Keith has proved his loyalty to the Blade of Marmora and his determination to aid our cause." Kolivan stood at the head of the table as the rest were seated. "And since I know Commander (Y/N) and Keith have more than proved to have a... unique bond."

Yeah, the leader of the Blades was definitely a father figure as he definitely wouldn't let you live this one down. Your cheeks flaming at the embarrassing memory as you refused to look over to Keith.

"I will trust the important sections of the mission to the two of you while your fellow Blades," Kolivan gestured to the others seated at the table. "Will provide backup. Any questions?"

You shook your head and breathed out a soft sigh.

"Since that's settled, your mission is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. I will brief you all on our strategy and goal that morning. For now, that is all. You may leave, except for the heads of this mission." Kolivan gestured for the doors and stood from his seat.

Once the Blades left, Kolivan came over to the place where the two of you were seated and placed a hand on your shoulders.

"Although our mission is important, it's also important that you two come back safe. I know this is important for the both of you. Commander," he directed his attention towards you, "I realize that it has been awhile since your last mission, but try not to fight everything in your path just for the sake of it."

Keith let out a soft chuckle at the leader's words before you responded with a "I'll try not to".

"And you, Keith, former paladin of Voltron," Kolivan tossed an amused smile towards said male. "Try not to get too distracted by Commander Y/N, focus on the mission too. She's like a daughter to me, so you'll have to prove yourself to not just her, but me as well. Keep her safe."

You whined out Kolivan's name and buried your heated face in your hands as Keith stammered in response, trying to reject the argument. "S-Sir, It's- It's not what you think-"

Kolivan gave him a disappointed look that insisted that he shouldn't lie.

"Anyway!" You raised your voice and cleared your throat to erase the awkward. Standing up and out of your chair, you grabbed Keith's hand and hoistened him to his feet. "We're pretty busy with training, so if you have anything else regarding the mission. Please buzz, knock, or something to let us know. We'll be going now." You bowed your head and escorted the speechless male out of the room.

Adapting to the handholding, your eyes widened when you felt Keith's fingers release from your own. Your hand felt cold and empty without his hand enveloping yours.

"Keith?"

His eyes seemed glued to the ground as he spoke quietly, "He's still watching."

Looking behind you, you indeed found those two fatherly eyes and that amused smile fixated on the two of you.

Through maddening periods of silence, you two had made it to the training room at last.

He spoke first, a sigh slipping past his lips as he slumped down onto the floor. "He thinks we're an actual couple".

"I don't see why that's a problem," you grinned. "After all, you get to call this gorgeous commander is your girlfriend".

He groaned and looked up at you, "I don't know what drugs you Blades do, but this is an actual problem. If Kolivan knows then that means we have to act like a couple in front of everyone."

"Or you could just tell him we aren't a couple. It's not that hard you know." You took a seat beside the stressed-out wreck.

"No, you don't get it Y/N, " his brows furrowed in frustration. "If he finds out we aren't a couple, then what would that situation be in the training room? Maybe he'll think I'm just playing around with you or something. Maybe think I'm just getting close to you to get in your pants-"

"Are you?"

"No- No, of course not," he gave you an incredulous look before breaking out into a sigh and fixating his attention on the ground again. "Can we... Can we just act like a couple...?"

"Wait- You want me to- What?"

"I think- I think it'd be easier to pretend to be like a couple and then break the news to him when the opportunity is there. I promise I'll let him know, but I really don't want to disappoint him right now. Not when I'm finally proving myself to him."

You blinked and cocked your head at the unncessary means Keith was insisting on taking and decided to just go with it. After all, refusing would only add onto Keith's anxiety. "Okay, well, I guess it's a plan."

"Thanks for understanding," he huffed out a relieved sigh. "I don't mind the Blades thinking we're a couple, but hopefully Kolivan doesn't mention us to Voltron. They'll never let me hear the end of it."

"Sounds like you have great friends," you commented.

He looked over and into your eyes with a warm smile that freed a cage of butterflies in your stomach. "Definitely and I think I made a new one this week."

Returning the smile, you looked at him for a bit until tilting your head in question. "So... Why do you think Kolivan won't listen to you now?"

Keith's smile dimmed and averted his eyes, looking forward instead. "It's not that I think he won't listen, I just don't want him to be upset in me. He'd probably think I was seducing his beloved commander for my own weird personal gains and then ultimately kick me out."

"I don't know about that..."

"I'm sure of it," he said more sternly and locked eyes with you. "Besides, if I come back to Voltron now, it'll seem like I didn't take the Blades seriously and..." He looked off to his side, where his blade was glinting in his hilt. "I really don't want that to happen."

You stared back for awhile, glancing at the blade and back at him until you finally sighed and gave in. "Fine, but we can't do this forever. The truth is going to come out whether you like it or not, we'll have to confess eventually."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so so so long ! im currently overseas. ive been pretty productive in drawing though (@l.ovelylula on insta)


End file.
